


Hot Stuff

by StarlightNinjaThief



Series: Tommy & Scout [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Deaf, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightNinjaThief/pseuds/StarlightNinjaThief
Summary: A Fourth Of July party, team Arrow, what could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MariaVT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaVT/gifts).

> believe me upstairs apartments DO get that hot. I should say I am very hard of hearing but don't have hearing aids so am winging it. but I've always had a gift for communication so I'm doing my best!

Tommy Merlyn yawned and stretched. He worked a late shift at the clinic named after his mom, tending to early fireworks injuries (he had his own money but refused association to his father’s memory). Scout must’ve let him sleep despite the 4th of July party plans they had. He and Digg were manning the grill but she would make chicken, fries, and potato salads. The prep work was done but some things you couldn’t do early.

It was meant to be 90 degrees today. They’d installed an AC in the living room and blocked the doorway with a blanket to keep the cold in. But her small apartment could only take so much.

Tommy came up behind Scout, kissing her shoulder. She wore a tank and shorts. In the mornings she didn’t like wearing her hearing aids - enjoying peace before a busy day. In their 8 months together, he’d picked up almost enough ASL to hold conversations. Everyone on Team Arrow knew a handful of signs.

Scout was touched. She could hear ambiance noise but only a word or two without aid.

“Good Morning,” Tommy signed in front of her. She lay her head back against his chest.

“Morning. You sleep good?” she signed back.

“Yes, except I woke up without a short, beautiful girl at my side.”

She laughed. “Sorry, had to start the food.”

Tommy moved away to fix them a quick breakfast. A Christmas In July movie playing on the countertop tv, captions on.

He liked she could be herself - for the first two months, she was afraid to use captions. Sometimes it annoyed people having them on and didn’t want to bother her new boyfriend. Now it was common practice to watch with them.

Around noon everyone started showing up. Scout was a bit worried how everyone fit in the tiny space but it was too late now.

She was just tying the bikini top for under her shirt, slightly self-conscious. Tommy took the strings, deftly doing it for her. Pressing kisses to her neck he slipped in front of her to sign and speak.

“Leave the shirt off?” he tried with a smirk.

Rolling her eyes, she responded, “save it for the afterparty.”

“We’re having an afterparty?” his eyes lit up.

“You know what I mean!” she slapped his shoulder.

“Oh, I do!” he growled playfully, stealing a kiss. Giggling she shoved him out the door.

The party was going fine. Everyone was hot but then again it was 95 outside. Scout was on the last batch of fries and then out of this 120 degree kitchen! William walked in, celery in one hand.

“Sweetie, you should stay by the air,” she called.

His nose was red from a summer at the pool. “I know, I wanted to help carry stuff in, get done faster.”

“That would definitely help, thanks!”

He smiled and she turned back to the hot pan. On his last trip, William slowed to a stop. “Scout?”

The young woman didn’t answer. The tinfoil pan shook in her hand; the done food almost spilling. “Wi-”

The food clattered to the floor as she crumpled. The boy rushed forward. “Dad! Uncle Tommy!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really thank you for the encouragement and writing tips!

Oliver ran in a few seconds later, old habits ready to defend his son. Seeing the girl on the floor and backed his son away. He checked her pulse.

“Tommy, emergency in here!” he yelled to his his brother out the open window where he was just shutting down the grill.

The man looked up startled and 20 seconds later their confused friends looked on from the living room.

Tommy burst through to toss the food on the counter. He dropped to his knees. “What the hell happened?!”

Oliver had turned of the grease pan and moved to stand behind William; the 14 year old hugging him. “Will said she fainted.”

The newly-minted resident ran through his girlfriend’s vitals. “Damnit, these are practically melted!” He removed her hearing aids and pocketed them. “Told her to get out of the heat hours ago.”

_ Heat Exhaustion _

“I tried to help so she’d sit down faster,” William stressed.

“You did a good job, kiddo,” Felicity assured.

“Yes you did. I have to cool her core temperature before she needs the ER.” Tommy sighed lifting Scout.

The group cleared the couch, each murmuring.

“Are you sure she doesn’t need the hospital?” Sin asked from leaning against the wall.

“She’d never be seen with all the drunks waiting.” He’d pull her shirt off instructing Roy to get icepacks before placing them on various spots.

Felicity made sure the air conditioner was pointed full blast; cutting extra lights that didn’t need to be on.

Rory set a cool cloth and water bowl on the coffee table. Tommy then placed it on Scout’s forehead. “C’mon baby, hang in there.” It was more a prayer since she couldn’t hear. 

Everyone took turns swapping icebaths and pacing....

\---------------------------------------------------

It took a few hours and all the ice in the house, but Scout’s temperature and fever broke, stabilizing to normal levels.

Now it was just a low-grade fever. Tommy and Oliver took turns rousing her enough to drink tea and sign their names. Roy ran out for extra supplies and kept the worried boyfriend from working himself into the ground. Felicity and Thea changed the young woman into pajamas while everyone else was sent home.

Tommy didn’t blink an eye that Digg could carry William to the car. The young doctor sighed, thankful the woman he loved would be ok.

Early the next morning the couple lay in bed, enjoying the few hours before it got hot again. Tommy called the hospital just to check he hadn’t missed anything in Scout’s condition. _She was on the mend._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listened to Jayson Belt's "Just You And Me" as this was written :)

Scout woke with her boyfriend’s arms around her. She loved the peaceful look on his face. Looking around she noticed the mug and washcloth. How far out of it was she last night?

She wriggled free, meeting some resistance. Finally freshening up, the baker stumbled out of the bathroom, a little dizzy still. There was a frown in Tommy’s eyebrows - not having her there - so she snuggled back in.

“Where’d you go?” eyes still closed.

“Bathroom,” was her answering sign against his chest.

He hummed, snoring a few moments until she kissed his jaw.

He smiled eyes open now. “Good morning.”

“Hey.” Scout looked away. “Sorry I ruined everything.”

Tommy’s fingers moved deftly. “Nothing to be sorry for...Do you remember?”

“Vaguely. I owe Will a treat, poor kid.”

“He’ll be fine. But don’t scare me again!” he kissed her.

“Do we still get an afterparty?” she smirked.

He laughed. “Oh you bet we do!”

She reached for her hearing aids on the nightstand but Tommy stopped her with a gentle hand, pulling back slightly so he could sign between them. “You don’t have to do that for me.” He made sure his facial expression was sincere and she blushed. 

Scout had gotten much more comfortable with Tommy over their time together but she still fell into old patterns occasionally, trying to be more ‘normal’ to make communication more convenient for people around her. She gave Tommy a nod and answered his kiss.

She lifted her hand to his hair and tugged a little, knowing it would make him growl and nip at her lips, which he did enthusiastically until his mind caught up with his body and he pulled back from the kiss. Scout tugged at his shirt to get him closer but he pulled her hands free and kissed them before setting them down beside him.

“You should rest.” His brows spoke of how concerned he was and she reached up to smooth them with a thumb before sitting up and clearing her throat a little.

“I’m fine Tommy.” She spoke aloud, careful to make sure her words were clear since she didn’t have her hearing aids in to help her. She tugged her shirt off over her head and straddled his lap. “I promise.” She spoke again before kissing him. He was hesitant at first, wanting to lose himself in her but worried that she wasn’t well enough.

He quickly forgot his worry as Scout’s tongue slid alongside his and he flipped her onto her back. She smiled into the kiss and Tommy took it as encouragement to keep going. One of his hands wandered the expanse of exposed skin she had gifted him with, and a soft sigh bled from her lips as she arched her back into him. His other hand wandered down to her shorts and slipped into them, Scout buried her teeth in her bottom lip to stay quiet and Tommy removed his hand from her chest to pull it free.

“I want to hear you.” He signed and her already flushed cheeks pinked even further, anxiety flooding her at the thought. With Tommy’s expert fingers playing her body like a well tuned instrument she wouldn’t be able to focus on it at all. “Please.” He signed, his pupils blown wide with desire. She closed her eyes and let her mouth fall open, a moan breaking from her chest and Tommy rewarded her by redoubling his effort. Soon enough she forgot all about her voice as she arched off the bed with a cry of his name.

When she opened her eyes Tommy had a smug smile on his lips. She smacked his chest with the back of her hand. “Shut up.” She spoke, slightly out of breath.

“I didn’t say anything.” He signed back, his face the picture of innocence, making Scout giggle and fall against his chest wiggling deeper into his hold and letting her tired eyes slip closed once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a particular end for this with MariaVT so when that's sorted you'll see it :)


End file.
